Life and Death
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: SEQUEL TO SMART AND IMMATURE! omg, Candy is 24 with kids and a whole new life. i was too unggh to proofread chapter 1 so bear with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Candy Membrane and I am twenty four years old. I live with my family of five. There's my awesome (idiot XD) husband Dib, The oldest child and the wildest, Zeke (Believe it or not, Zim came up with that name), who is four, and his two sisters who are twins, two-year-old Ashley and Jennifer. Zeke looks a lot like Dib did when he was little; especially in the face. Ashley and Jennifer are just adorable, and took most of their traits after me. A typical day with my family is like going to a zoo. Everything is just crazy and hectic with them. But you just gotta love them.

"NO! IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" I heard. I slowly got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Zeke was fighting with Jennifer over a bag of Cheez-it's.

"Alright, break it up." I said, taking the cheez-it's. I was craving them but I couldn't just eat them in front of the kids. I mean, yeah, I was three months pregnant but I didn't want Zeke and Jen (My nickname for Jennifer) to start crying.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked.

"She's watching TV." Zeke said. I walked into the living room to find Ashley about three inches away from the TV. I picked her up and moved her to the couch.

"You'll mess up your eyes, hon." I said. She folded her arms and resumed watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"You guys go play or something." I said, walking into the kitchen. "Gosh, your aunt Coco uncle Zim, and my friend Kate will be here in a freakin' hour and I need to get this house in order!"

That's right, Zim married Coco after realizing that he couldn't get me to fall in love with him. And yeah, I did refer to Kate as my friend. It turned out that after a few years, she turned out to be a really nice person.

"But mom, Jen broke the Black Ops disk!" Zeke said.

"You're too young to be playing Black Ops and SHE DID WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"She broke it." He said simply. Jen hid behind her brother, even after he had told on her.

"Come here." I said, picking her up. "That silly game was making your dad stupid anyway."

She giggled and I put her down.

"OOH! YOU SAID THE 'S WORD' MOM!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was 1:30PM. No wonder Dib wasn't home, he went to work at twelve.

I realized I was still holding the cheez-it's. I sighed, opened the bag, and handed it to Jen.

"Split it with Zeke." I said. She smiled and gave him three and then ran away with the bag. I grinned and shook my head.

She was just like me when I was little.

The house was in pretty good shape so there wasn't much to clean up. We had moved to California from our old town only two years ago and bought a big two-story house in Los Angeles. I designed really expensive websites for a living and Dib programmed video games.

I picked up Ashley and took her to her room. I got her to reluctantly wear a little blue dress and I had Jen wear a matching green one. Zeke was pretty independent so he picked out some jeans and a red shirt with a racecar on it.

"Did you guys eat lunch?" I asked I walked back into the living room as they followed like three little ducklings.

"No." they responded simultaneously.

I went into the kitchen to make sammiches. I hated the fact that everyone liked something different. Zeke liked only peanut butter, Jen liked grilled cheese and Ashley liked ham. And then, Zeke liked apple juice, Jen liked orange juice, and Ashley liked cranberry. I sighed and sat on the couch while they ate. I hadn't had an appetite for two days, which I knew was bad for the baby that was in my stomach but what could I have done?

"Mom…" Zeke said.

"What?" I asked.

"How long are we having company over?" he asked.

"Until tomorrow because Zim, Coco, and Katie are gonna watch you guys while I go get an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing." I said.

"But mom, you can't go!" Zeke protested.

"You'll be fine." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I went onto my laptop and went onto Facebook. I changed my status to say "Candy Membrane: Is going to go nuts".

It was kind of true, although my posttraumatic stress disorder was practically history and I had an awesome family. Still, my family was nuts just like me and my PTSD had caused me to have mild agoraphobia, the fear of being put in a sticky situation and being unable to get out of it. But, hey, it could be a lot worse.

"Can we watch a movie?" Zeke asked, getting off of his chair.

"Well, we're going somewhere in a few days and we're going to have to pack up a lot of stuff. I think we should start getting ready," I said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Jen asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"I like surprises." Ashley said.

"I know…" I said, looking at the wall clock. I had REALLY lost track of the time. "Zim, Coco, and Katie will be here any minute."

Zeke walked over to a toy box that was in the living room and started playing with Lego blocks. Those things always got all over the place and everyone always stepped on them. Jen and Ashley got up and joined him. Normally, Ashley was the one who was always secluded from everyone else, Zeke was…Zeke, and Jen was sort of a tomboy. She was rough, and even gave her brother a black eye when he took away her teddy bear and threatened to chop off the head.

The doorbell rang and Zeke ran over to the door.

"Remember what I taught you." I said.

"Kay, mommy." He said, looking out the window to see who it was before he answered it.

"Hello!" I said, running over and tackling Zim into a hug. I then hugged Katie and Coco.

"Long time no see." Zim said.

"It's only been a month." I giggled. I let them in and the kids greeted everyone.

"So," Katie said, sitting on the couch. "How have you guys been?"

"Well, I'm like, three months pregnant and I'm gonna go to the store in a few minutes to pick something up for the kids." I said.

"You're pregnant?" Zim asked. "You don't look like it at all!"

"I know." I said.

"So you're going to get an ultrasound tomorrow?" Zim asked.

"Yeah." I said. "How's Gir?"

"He's okay I guess." Zim said. I picked up my car keys and put on a jacket. "You guys don't mind watching the kids for a bit, do you?"

"Not at all!" Coco said. I smiled and walked out the door and into the family car. It was a simple Toyota with three rows and a DVD player. I drove to the pound. I had found the cutest puppy not long ago and the kids had been begging for one. I walked inside and found the puppy I had seen before. Yes, it was a mutt, and it looked as wild as my kids but I'd do anything to make them happy. The dog was a German shepherd mix and he wagged his tail whenever he saw someone come near him. I signed some papers, got the puppy, and went back into the car.

I drove to the house. It was a good thing that they had recently washed the dog because I didn't want my house too dirty.

I walked in with the dog on a leash.

"Hellos!" I said. Zeke, Jen, and Ashley ran over and hugged the puppy happily. I sat on the couch with Zim, Katie, and Coco.

"Are we going to have to pet-sit your dog when you leave in a few days?" Zim asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Unless you can't."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Zim said.

"Okay then." I said, twiddling my thumbs. Ashley ran over and sat on my lap.

"I like pie…" she said.

"I know…" I said, rubbing her head a little. "Aren't you gonna play with the puppy?"

"Yeah. B-but I wan ice cweam." She said.

"You'll have enough ice cream when we splurge on things for you in a few days." I laughed. I set her down and she ran to join her siblings.

I let out a sigh. Those kids sure were a handful.

The kids brought the puppy into their room and I looked up at Zim, Coco, and Katie.

"So, what now?" Zim asked.

"Well, with the kids out of the room, wanna watch an R rated movie?" I asked. They smiled. "They're on that shelf over there."

Coco ran over to the shelf and scanned through the movies. She found Little Miss Sunshine and put it in. Yes, it is an R rated movie.

Katie went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep. I woke up to find everyone (except for the kids) asleep on the couch. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 1AM. I walked into the kids' room to check on them. They were all asleep, and the puppy was snoozing on Ashley's bed, curled up in her little arms. I walked into the room that I shared with Dib and lied down.

Something, just something…didn't feel right.

Guess who ignored it? I did, 'cause I'm cool like that.

Well, anyway, I fell asleep next to Dib. He's such a cute sleeper.

I awoke many hours later to Dib flicking my head.

"Geeeeeeet uuuuuuuppppp…" he said. I grabbed his arm to halt his irritating way of waking me up.

"Morning." I said.

"Hi." Dib said. "Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, standing and stretching. We went and got ready, blah, blah, blah.

I went into the living room and woke Zim up.

"W-Wuh?" he asked.

"The kids are still asleep. When they wake up, make them cereal or something and then give them something to watch on TV. We'll be back in…I dunno." I said. Zim nodded in agreement and Dib and I walked out the door and into the car.

We drove to the office, signed some papers, and waited. I was starting to think that I should have waited another month before coming in.

Then, I began to text Zim to see how the kids were doing. He said they were still asleep. This whole waiting thing was BORING.

Finally, they called us in and we sat in a room. The nurse came in, took down a few notes, and brought in the doctor.

The doctor was a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a wide grin from ear to ear and she had small diamond earrings.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Hi." I said happily.

"You're here for an ultrasound, correct?" she asked, looking up from her chart.

"That's why I'm here." I said.

"Aren't you a little young to be having a baby?" she asked.

"Um, I have three kids." I said. Jeez, that was a rude question.

"Um…oh…do you have a parent or legal guardian here with-"

"I'm twenty four!" I said. "I don't think I need a parent or legal guardian here with me."

"Oh, excuse me." She said. "I'm sorry, I-I thought you were a teen mom."

"Um, exactly how old do I look to you?" I asked.

"Pretty young." She said. I sat on a chair and it leaned back. She pulled over a monitor and put some sort of probe onto my tummy.

"It feels funny." I said.

"I know." She said, moving the object around a bit. "How long have you been pregnant?" she asked, using a stethoscope to look for a heartbeat.

"About three or so months." I said. "Why?"

"Well…I THINK there's a baby in here…" she said.

"What do you mean YOU THINK? The test that I took came positive." I said.

"There's no heartbeat at all." She said.

My heart sank.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not having a baby." She said simply. I sighed and looked at Dib, who gave me a sympathetic look.

"But I already planned my baby shower." I said. She shrugged.

"Well, things just happen." She said. I sighed. I just wanted to get home now.

Dib and I walked out and back into the car.

I put my head on the dashboard and closed my eyes. I had no intention of falling asleep though.

"Will you be okay?" Dib asked, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said quietly. We went back to the house, unlocked the door, and walked in. Zim, Katie, and Coco were sitting next to the kids while they watched Ni-Hao Kai Lan and drank apple juice out of little "sippie cups".

"How'd it go?" Zim asked, not turning from the TV.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said. I joined them on the couch and sat Jen in my lap.

"Hi, mommy." She said happily, taking the cup from her mouth.

"Hey." I said, hugging her. If anything, I needed someone to hug.

"Well…" Zim said. "Since you guys are back…can we go home? I have a goldfish to feed."

"Sure." Dib said. Was it just me or was that kind of a rude question?

Zim got up and stretched. He, Katie, and Coco walked by the door.

"Bye!" they said.

"Bye! Nice seeing you." I said. They closed the door and walked out.

Heehee.

"Mommy, how big is the baby?" Zeke asked, looking up at me. I thought of a way to tell them that there would be no baby.

"Well, it turned out that…" I looked around and thought. "Mommy was never pregnant."

"Aww." The kids moaned.

"Sorry." I said. I turned off the TV. "Well, we have to pack up our stuff if we're going to go somewhere tomorrow."

"TEEVEEEEEE!" Jen whined. "TURN IT BACK ON, MOMMY!"

"No." I said, picking up Jen and placing her on my shoulders. I held Ashley in my arms and brought them into their room as Zeke followed. I set Jen and Ash on their beds and brought out three suitcases.

"ARE WE GOING TO VEGAS?" Zeke asked.

"No, silly. We're going to Washington DC!" Jennifer said. She was wrong but I didn't tell her that.

I folded their clothes and stacked them neatly into their suitcases. I made sure to pack Ashley's favorite teddy bear, Zeke's Hot-wheels, and Jennifer's yo-yo. I never knew that a two-and-a-half year old could be so attached to a yo-yo.

"There. I'm done." I said with a grin, closing each suitcase. I went into the living room where Dib was watching TV. I sat on his lap and took the remote.

"Hey!" He said in a voice that reminded me of when we were kids. "I was watching Family Guy!"

"Well, I feel like watching the Powerpuff Girls." I said, changing it to Boomerang.

"You've got to be kidding." He mumbled.

"No, I like this show." I said. I began to mimic the opening sequence. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice…these are the-"

"Why are you so childish?" he asked with a grin, rolling his eyes.

"Because I love you." I said.

"That doesn't make sense." He giggled. "You were like that before we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, maybe I've just always loved you." I said with a smile. Then Zeke ran into the room as Jen chased him. She grabbed him and he began to scream.

"Hey, hey." Dib said. "You guys don't want the neighbors to complain again, do you?"

"No." Zeke said. BUT JENNIFER'S CHASING ME!"

"BUT HE WON'T TELL ME WHAT LOL MEANS!" Jen screamed, holding down Zeke. She tackled him and punched him as he pulled her hair. I got up and pulled them away from each other.

"LOL means 'Laugh out loud'. Is it that big of a deal?" I asked. Jen shook her head and Zeke rubbed his head where Jen had punched him.

"Mom, Jen punched me." Zeke whined.

"ZEKE PULLED MY HAIR!" Jen yelled.

"Then you're even." I said. Ashley slowly walked out of her room with a yawn.

"H-hi…" she said.

"Were you napping in there?" I asked. She nodded.

"But…then a big airplane landed by our house." She said.

"What?" I asked. "LAX is five miles away. It must have been just a dream. Go back to sleep, Ash." I said.

"But mommy, the big plane was about to land. I saw it. Watch, come look." She said, pulling my arm and leading me to her room. "See?"

She pointed out the window. I looked out, straining my eyes. I saw nothing.

"It was a dream, Ashley. Finish your nap and dinner should be ready when you wake up." I said.

I walked through the hallway and down the stairs. What if she did actually see something?

Naw…

**REVIEWZ PLZ!**


	2. Disneyland XP

That night, I made tacos. Everyone loves tacos.

I woke up Ashley and brought her to the table with us. Something about that girl was so different. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I sat next to Dib and started to eat my taco.

"Mommy…" Jen whined.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty."

I got up, went to the fridge, and got some apple juice. I poured it into a cup and handed it to Jen.

"Happy?" I asked. She nodded. "So, did everyone have an OK day?"

"Yup!" Zeke shouted. "I MADE A SHIP OUTTA LEGOS!"

"That's great, Zeke!" I said. "Why don't you bring it with us on the trip?"

"Okay!" he agreed happily, feeding the puppy a bit of his taco from under the table.

"Um…honey, I have something that I need to tell you." Dib said as I finished my taco but still had half of it in my mouth.

"Mrmph." I replied with a nod. He shook his head with a tiny smile.

We put our plates in the dishwasher and walked into our room as the kids finished their food.

He gave me a weak, nervous smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um…well…my boss called…" he said.

"Mmhmm. Wha'd he say?" I asked.

"Well he…"

"What? Spit it out!" I said.

"I'm fired." he said. My stomach dropped.

"W-what? DIB! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? WTF? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE MONEY IF WE WENT TO COLLEGE FOR LIKE, ONE YEAR?" I exclaimed, sitting on the bed and doing a face palm. "Why did they fire you anyway?"

"Too much slacking." he said shyly.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T SLACK OFF WHEN MONEY IS SO TIGHT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? BUY A CRAPPY APARTMENT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WHILE THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE MONEY IS THROUGH WEB DESIGN?"

"Well…" he said. "My dad just so happens to be a billionaire. He could lend us a few million bucks."

"Dib…a few million bucks? Who really wants to give that away?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Well, he does have the money, and he wouldn't mind." Dib said.

"You can't take advantage of your dad." I said. "Dads aren't like that."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOUR DAD LEFT YOU ON YOUR THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY! YOU TOLD ME SO YOURSELF! AND BEFORE THAT, HE SPENT ALL DAY AT WORK!" Dib screamed. I looked down.

"Your father always spent more time at work than with you too." I said. "Why are you picking on me about it?"

"Well…"

I sighed and stood up. I threw a pillow at Dib.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." I said angrily. I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt.

"Mommy…MOMMY!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, turning around. Ashley was there, holding a teddy bear in her arms. She clutched it close to her as her face turned red and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk." Dib said. Ashley began to wail and I picked her up and hugged her. I had NEVER screamed at Ashley. I had gotten mad at Jen and Zeke before but never at Ashley.

"I'm sorry." I said, bouncing her up and down. I looked at Dib and pointed out the door. He sighed and walked out. I closed the door and sat on the bed with Ashley.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." she sobbed. I hugged her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said. "Mommy was just being a jerk."

She held her teddy bear close to her. I twirled my finger in her curly hair.

"Mom, why are you mad at daddy?" she asked.

"No reason." I lied. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Read to me." she said quietly. I picked her up and brought her to her room. She picked out Green Eggs and Ham and I began to read to her.

"I am Sam. Sam I am. That Sam I am, that Sam I am, I do not like that Sam I am. Do you like green eggs and ham?…"

Ashley smiled. I continued to read. By the time I had finished reading, she was asleep. I smiled and hugged her. Then I walked to the living room.

"MINE!" Zeke exclaimed, playing tug of war with Jen over a toy car. She screamed and pulled the car out of Zeke's hands, but she landed on the floor. Zeke tackled her and I sighed.

I looked to the couch where Dib was sitting and watching Adult Swim.

"Don't watch that with the kids in the room. You'll corrupt their minds." I said, still angry with Dib.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Make them sleep on the couch?" Dib asked, folding his arms.

I sat on Dib and snatched the remote from him.

I changed it to Nick Jr. and took the remote with me back to my room. I curled up on my bed, placing the remote under my pillow.

I tossed and turned. I just could not get comfortable. Ignoring this, I fell asleep.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP!"

Jen, Zeke, and Ashley were jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wuh?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"ARE WE GOING TODAY?" Zeke asked, shaking me violently.

My eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." I said with a smile. "We are."

"WHEN?" Jen screamed, hurting my ears.

"When Zim, Coco, and Katie come over to pet-sit the dog. What did you want to name him anyway?"

"LEGO!" Zeke exclaimed. I laughed.

"Do you guys agree with that?" I asked Jen and Ashley. They smiled.

"Lego!" Zeke said happily. I stood up and stretched.

I walked into the living room where Dib was asleep on the couch.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. He jumped up and I smiled.

"Are we going today? I don't feel like driving." Dib complained.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's not that far!" I said.

We all got ready and loaded our bags into the car. I glared at Dib. I was still angry with him.

We sat in the house and waited for Zim and the gang. (XD)

I was almost asleep when they knocked on the door.

"HELLO!" Zeke said as he answered it. I went over and hugged everybody. I looked behind them and a tiny green dog rushed from their car happily. He ran over and hugged my legs.

"Gir!" I said with a smile, picking him up and twirling him in circles.

"You smell yummy." he said.

"I haven't seen you in like, forever!" I said with a grin. I put him down and he ran over and hugged Lego.

"HE'S SO FLUFFEH LIKE A CHEWBACCA!" Gir exclaimed. I smiled.

After a few minutes, we said goodbye and left.

"SHOTGUN!" I called, getting into the front seat of the car. Dib rolled his eyes. I sat a small bag of mine on my lap and pulled out something valuable and precious.

Bob the penguin.

I curled up with him and fell asleep after sitting in traffic for awhile. I love Bob the penguin.

When I woke up, we were already in Anaheim. It was 1PM and my hair was a mess.

We pulled up into a big parking lot. There was a sign next to it that said "Disneyland". I ran a brush through my hair a few times and we got out of the car. The kids were overjoyed and running in circles. We went into the Disneyland hotel and set our stuff down. I sighed and collapsed into one of the beds. No wonder it was almost $1000 a night; the beds were Tempurpedic. (if I spelled it right)

"Mommy, where are we?" Zeke asked, pulling my hair.

"We're at the Disneyland hotel and when mommy finds the energy to get off of her butt, we're going to the Disneyland and California Adventure parks." I said, closing my eyes. Jen turned on the TV.

"TEEVEE!" she said happily. I shook my head, rolling over to get comfortable again. I was never going to leave that bed. Never.

(Probably)

**HEEEEY BOYS N' GIRLS! Sorry, I haven't been able to type. my laptop charger is broken (again) and I've been REALLY sick. It sucks. Anyway, I'm going to finish this story at some point and I'll finish THWOZ and Dib Gaz and the little girl. AH WIIILL! Or I'll try to.**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**That is all.**


End file.
